A Flash of Light
by crymblade
Summary: A writing experiment in retooling the overarching themes in the Aincrad finale. First fic, so give me your worst.


A Flash of Light

_We must continue fighting, so that we can prove that we tried our best to survive. I'll burn in a flash of light before disintigrating into the atmosphere, just like a shooting star._

* * *

><p>A simple, but fatal mistake. I let my temper get to me, and activated my strongest Sword Skill, [The Eclipse]. The moment this skill animation ends, my life is forfeit.<p>

15, 16, 17 slashes, each carefully parried with minimal movement and effort. Heathcliff really memorized every motion of this Sword Skill; He didn't even have to use [Over-Assist].

Perhaps-No, I have definitely been too reliant on the systems within the game, and this is the price I pay. No matter how many monsters I defeat, or loopholes I exploit, this is as far as it goes for "those who follow the game's rules". Really, what was I thinking?

This is my only chance now. 22, 23, 24 brilliant lines of blue, and yet nothing but sparks marr the cross-shaped shield. I put in all my strength, forcing Elucidator once more to dig into Heathcliff's shield. It's repelled all the same, but in the time that he recovers, if I can just accelerate the last slash to it's limits-! My left arm swings, melding with the particle effects-

Only for Dark Repulser to shatter upon the shield. Heathcliff simply smirked, before his blade shone a deep crimson. "Goodbye, Kirito!"

In that moment, a chestnut blur appeared in front of me.

* * *

><p>POV switch<p>

Kirito proved to be a disappointment. A shame that such a person who understood me so well would prove unable to exceed my creations. None of his motions rivalled that of [Over-Assist], even after I undid the speed restrictions just for this battle. More importantly, though...

"...This is really surprising. To think you would be capable of moving under the restrictions of [Full-Body Paralysis]." I had thought that such a thing was restricted to manga, but before me was my former vice-captain, Asuna. She blocked my slash with her body, knowing full well that she was not built to survive a direct hit.

"How did you accomplish such a thing, I wonder?" So I said, but I was not really expecting an answer. Asuna's health had most likely dropped to zero already, and would be [Erased] by Cardinal at any moment. She seemed to turn to Kirito, likely to give some parting words. Perhaps some cliché one-liner that is so popular with couples.

It didn't really matter, but I can allow them such a moment. Still, for her to disregard the [Rules] set forth by Cardinal, has she not technically defeated me, the creator of Cardinal...? As I brought up the Admin Console in accordance with that thought, Asuna yet again decided to surprise me.

"Don't...screw with me..."

Gritting her teeth, the wounded swordswoman stabbed her blade into the ground for support. "Deciding...the fate of this world...with your lives..." Her form paled and crystalized, yet still she glared at me with resolute eyes. "As the one who stood beside _both_ of you, I have the right to decide as well." Her form blurred, and her textures turned into static, but she continued without pause.

"Heathcliff, no, Kayaba Akihiko. You created Aincrad, this world filled with many wondrous sights, tastes, and dangers. I've even begun to feel that this world, supposedly just numbers and data transmitted to my brain from a server, is more real than anything I have ever felt in the real world. The things I have seen, felt, and done are closer and more important to me than anything else I have experienced. That is why: though you may be 'god' of this land, I will fight you to defend this life I cherish more than anything else!"

How interesting. I had thought that Kirito, who possessed the fastest reaction time, would be the one to say this speech to me, but the person I've been looking for has been beside me, all this time. "Very well, but I hope you don't mind if I cheat a little to keep this fair." It would be disrespectful to cancel the [Death Animation] at this point, so I simply raised my health to the half-point again.

"Kirito." Asuna called, gesturing to the quivering mass behind her. "Please stand beside me."

"But, Asuna, you, you're already, if you fight now-"

"Kirito, no, **Black Swordsman**, stand and _FIGHT_!"

With tears streaming down his face, Kirito took his place beside Asuna, a single black blade ready beside him. I had hoped for a showdown atop the 100th floor of Aincrad, but perhaps _this_ is the fight that I have been waiting for.

* * *

><p>POV switch<p>

Everything seems so distant. Each and every time I had a brush with death, my hearing would become muddled, and my fingers would grow cold. Relying only on instinct, I lashed out at everything I saw and won more times than I ever deserved. Now, it's happening again, but this time at the sight of Asuna's struggling form.

I have to win, I _must_ win. It's not just my life on the line anymore. I need to do it, for _her_. Her words rang clear as she called not for me, but the Black Swordsman. I willed warmth back into my hands as I gripped my sword. This time, I need to think, to work together as one instead of relying only on myself. I can't shut myself away and fight without considering others.

Shouting a warcry, I kicked off with all my strength. After repelling my blow with his shield, Kayaba was interrupted from countering by a familiar flash. Sparks and particle effects gathered at the center of the shield as Asuna struck. Taking advantage of the opening, I struck again, not giving him a chance to rest. One after the other, we alternated our blows, [Switching] over and over again. We didn't call to switch; we had done this too often to still need signals. Every time, I pushed him closer to the wall. Every time, Asuna struck at the exact center of the shield, forbidding any of Kayaba's attempts to parry.

Before he could get a handle on our pattern, I activated [Snake Bite], tracing a sharp V that raked across the shield. Using that time, Asuna followed with her own Sword Skill, but I didn't have the luxury to watch. As soon as I could move, I circled around his back, desparately trying to cover the distance before Asuna is left open. As the four hits finished, I launched myself into the air, making to strike his unprotected head. As always, Kayaba brought his shield up, but this time, I pulled back my arm and brought my feet up.

"Asuna!" With a nod from her, I used the shield as a springboard and kicked off. Jumping nearly horizontally, I landed on the wall as Kayaba was thrown completely off-balance. Praying that my momentum and AGI would be enough, I ran straight up and along the domed ceiling.

* * *

><p>POV Switch<p>

CLANG

The recoil caused my vision to blur yet again. The force of my attack and the Captain's, no, Kayaba's [Over-Assist] caused each of us to pause. Clutching Yui for support, I prayed that I would last long enough to end this fight.

From the beginning, it was unreasonable to think that stalling Kayaba would be easy. Even if I dodge his attacks, his shield leaves no opening to counter. That said, I have no choice but to hold my own until Kirito-kun is ready.

"Interesting, you never cease to amaze me, Vice-Captain!"

"You're the one who nobody could understand!" The words left my mouth before I could even think. "We trusted you, and never questioned you-"

CLANG

"But for you to passively watch us throw our lives away-!" Once again, [Linear] embeds my sword into his shield. As I draw back Lambent Light in time to avoid his counter, I notice an unexpected amount of resistance: Kayaba's Holy Shield is cracked.

Such a thing shouldn't be possible. An item with durability remaining will always remain at optimum strength. Cautiously, I try to read his eyes: He hasn't noticed yet. In that case-!

Strike

CLANG

Faster

CLA-CLANG

Faster and faster, become a shooting star that pierces that shield. Stronger and stronger, to protect this life I hold dear. Break through that shield, that man, this fate!

* * *

><p>POV Switch<p>

CLANG

As expected, Asuna could not break through, even with that opening. As I equipped a backup sword and confirmed my throwing knives, my momentum ran out several meters away from my destination. "Not yet!" I activated [Sonic Leap], and it carried me right over Kayaba's position. Everything will end in this moment. Falling straight down with my sword pointed right at him, I shouted with all my might.

"Kayabaaaaaaaa!"

Seeing me get into position for a [Vorpal Blade], the shield once more pointed in my direction, but his sword did not stop. Barely parrying, Asuna is blown to the side. I hesitate, missing my chance to activate the Sword Skill. Kayaba smirks, and as we collide, my sword shatters once more upon the shield. Gravity carries me past, onto the floor-

Where I spin, bringing up Elucidator for a second strike. Aiming for the unprotected flank, Elucidator is blocked as Kayaba once again activates Over-Assist. But such extreme movement leaves his back wide open, where Asuna lies ready. "It's over, Kayaba!"

I kickoff again incase Kayaba somehow parries Asuna with his longsword. Instead, a flash of light envelops my vision. Having closed my eyes and positioned myself away from his longsword, [Divine Sword]'s Blind effect barely affected me. With his attention away from me, I don't even need to aim my throw. As soon as the light fades, I open my eyes, activating my [Throwing Skill]-

...

-eh?

Where?

Where is Asuna?

Where Asuna should be, the only things that enters my vision are a small blue crystal and a single, solitary sword.

* * *

><p>POV Switch<p>

I do not yet understand how the vice-captain was able to overturn the [Death Animation], but it seems to involve overwritting the system with an excess of emotional commands. If that is the case, defeating her is simply a matter of breaking her concentration. The simplest way is through pain, but I can conveniently overload her visual senses with [Divine Sword]...

As the crystal particles release into the air, several clattering sounds occur behind me. It seems that Kirito was about to defeat me with throwing knives rather than a sword, but that is of little consequence now.

"For you to waste the opening that the vice-captain gave you, you never fail to disappoint, Kirito."

"Asuna...Asuna..."

How pathetic, crawling over to her "corpse" and picking up her sword. How can "The Black Swordsman" be so fragile? I raise my blade one last time.

"You are nothing but a Gilded Hero, a failure incapable of succeeding."

The blade pierces through Kirito's back. As I draw my blade and sheath it, I see his life bar tick down to zero. He simply looks sideways at me as static envelops his form.

* * *

><p>POV Switch<p>

There's no point anymore. I failed, failed Sachi, failed Asuna, failed every time a life was on the line. I barely register the pop-up that enters my vision. [YOU ARE DEAD]. Did Asuna somehow fight with that blocking her field of view?

I try to look at Kayaba, but my body refuses to move. My HUD is closed, showing only a simple message and a progress bar: [Final Phase 25%]. At its completion, my brain will probably be fried by the NerveGear's microwaves. This must have been the true time limit that Asuna faced. Such were my idle thoughts.

-and in my peripheral vision, I see it.

Upon Kayaba's shield, is a crater. There is not a scratch on the shield, but at the very center lay a crater dug out with only thrusts.

How, how many times did Asuna strike that shield? With only this sword that is now in my hands, fully aware of her own imminent death, she still forged on, attempting to break through that shield. Only to fail.

I can't accept it. I can't accept such an ending. I can't allow Asuna's story to end this way. Advancing forward without looking back, compared to me, her light was not this dim. I'll break it, and prove that that flash of light was worthy of the name Shooting Star.

"...aaa...aaaaAAAGGH..."

This sword, which used to be as light as feather, is now impossibly heavy. Move, just one last strike. With this Lambent Light, let me at least protect this precious memory-!

Kayaba has already noticed me, but is frozen with surprise. He raises his shield, but my target was at that very center. A crimson shine envelops me, but I don't care anymore.

"KAYABAAAA!"

Asuna's blade stabs straight through, impaling Kayaba much like I was. But Kayaba showed neither anger nor sadness. He smiled a warm smile, as if this entire battle and his loss was exactly what he wanted. Pondering that, my consciousness drifted to follow wherever Asuna would be.


End file.
